


Escape

by moosejaw



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Post-Finale, Romance, Rough Kissing, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosejaw/pseuds/moosejaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Korra just needed to get away from it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction! Hope y'all like it :)

Korra leaned back against the grass, settling in to the pleasant familiarity of nature. She closed her eyes, and couldn't help but smile as she felt the cool Autumnal breeze whisper across her features. The coolness briefly took her home.  
She was laying on an undulating grassy hillside, a little ways out from Republic City. She had discovered the spot shortly after arriving in the City, but that felt like a lifetime ago.  
From where she was, if she opened her eyes, she could see in the distance the bustling activity and hustle of the city she now called home, expanding outwards from the spirit portal that now peacefully co-existed with the citizens: a beacon of hope and unity in the city centre.  
But on the grassy hillside, Korra was distanced from it all. And she couldn't deny that she liked it. She liked the space, the freedom. Her mind felt clear amongst nature.  
She loved getting away.  
She turned and gave Naga an affectionate scratch behind the ear, and the polar bear dog licked her back in appreciation, nuzzling into her dear Korra.  
Korra only told one other person about her little getaway on the hill. The one person she felt she could truly connect to, truly be herself with.  
Asami.  
The raven-haired woman joined Korra, laying down next to her after having explored the hilltop, taking in the view.  
Korra opened her eyes, taking in Asami's imposing features. She was so strikingly beautiful, Korra still caught herself swooning. Even after having been in a relationship with Asami for several months.  
She leaned over, and chastely kissed her girlfriend. So much affection poured into such a simple gesture. Korra had never particularly been a wordsmith, but what she lacked in verbiage she more than made up with in action- in boldness, ingenuity, and passion. And it is with these that she showed Asami what she meant to her.  
Asami smiled into the kiss before it broke, all too soon for her liking. She smiled again, and pulled the Avatar on top of her, guiding her lips back to her own. Korra chuckled, her fingers ghosting Asami's side as her tongue painted her lovers lips before entering her mouth, caressing yet dominant. Asami moaned, her fingers reaching underneath Korra's top to scrape at her back- her manicured nails leaving red trails of passion.  
Korra stopped suddenly, and Asami moaned in confusion.  
"Naga, go walk. Go walk, girl."  
Of course Korra would feel the need to redirect the attention of Naga, thought Asami, as she pulled Korra back down to her. The polar bear dog seemingly pouted, wandering off and lying down against a nearby tree- facing away from the couple.  
Korra returned with vigour, her lips moving to Asami's throat, sucking and nipping as she trailed down to her collarbones. Korra loved Asami's collarbones, so sharp and powerful. She nipped Asami there, not caring if she left a mark, and Asami was openly moaning with pleasure, her hands having travelled to Korra's ass- gripping and caressing it, her movements mirroring Korra's passion.  
They continued for what felt like an eternity, panting with lust and love and whatever came in between. Things were getting particularly heated, when it was Korra who stopped.  
"Not here. I'm going to take you home, carry you to my bed, and make love to you so good you'll forget your own name." She had whispered in Asami's ear, and nipped it as she finished.  
Asami groaned, biting her lip in anticipation. 

Korra loved getting away for a while.


End file.
